Miedo Irracional
by Sergex
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Lincoln busca a su brillante hermana Lisa por ayuda de tutoría, sólo para averiguar sobre una fobia muy embarazosa para ella.


Antes que nada, necesito aclarar los siguientes puntos...

 **Primero:** la presente lectura es una historia que me encontré un día que no tenía nada que hacer, por parte de un usuario perteneciente al fandom angloparlante. Me gustó tanto que quise compartirla con mis queridos hermanos de habla hispana.

 **Segundo:** debo recalcar que, tanto ustedes como yo, no soy bueno hablando inglés. Pero gracias al cielo, tenemos el traductor de Google. Eso, junto con mis conocimientos básicos de traducción, y una que otra investigación de términos en inglés, he logrado adaptar esta pequeña lectura al idioma español.

GRACIAS

* * *

 ** _The Loud House_ y los personajes representados son propiedad intelectual de sus respectivos autores.**

Historia original de MrTyeDye

Traducida y adaptada por mí

* * *

 _"Jack y Joe abandonan sus hogares al mismo tiempo y se dirigen uno hacia el otro. Jack conduce a 60 mph, mientras que Joe conduce a 30 mph. Se pasan uno al lado del otro en 10 minutos. ¿Cuán lejos estaban Jack y Joe cuando empezaron?"_

La mitad inferior del papel de Lincoln estaba cubierto con un desorden indescifrable de garabatos, ecuaciones a medio terminar y virutas de borrador. Normalmente, las matemáticas le eran fáciles, pero este problema estaba frustrándolo demasiado. No importaba cuántas veces anotara sus notas de clase, parecía que nada de lo que había aprendido hasta ahora era relevante.

‒ Así que sumo sus dos velocidades juntas, o lo divido por el tiempo, o... ¡AH!

Lincoln se sobresaltó. No ayudó nada en que una tormenta particularmente ruidosa rugiera fuera de su puerta. Cada vez que pensaba que estaba en algo, un destello de luz o el ruido de un trueno interrumpirían su pensamiento.

Se derrumbó sobre su escritorio y soltó un suspiro derrotado. No había manera de que lo resolviera a esta velocidad: no por él mismo, al menos. Era hora de llamar al tutor familiar: Lisa.

Salió de su habitación, se acercó a la habitación de Lisa y Lily, y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta, por miedo a interrumpir uno de los experimentos de Lisa. Eso, o el ciclo de sueño de Lily.

Afortunadamente, él no estaba interrumpiendo a ninguna de los dos. Lily estaba jugando en su cuna, felizmente murmurando para sí misma. Sus padres le habían regalado un par de orejeras de peluche, para que no se asustara con la tormenta... mientras que Lisa no se veía por ninguna parte.

 _"Diablos"_

Lincoln procedió a llamar a todas las otras puertas de la planta superior, preguntando a cada una de sus hermanas si habían visto a Lisa. Recibió poco más que un encogimiento de hombros por parte de las gemelas, Lucy y Lynn, y él sabía que era mejor no molestar a Lori en medio de uno de sus tontos mensajeos con Bobby.

Llamó a la puerta de Luna y Luan, y fue recibido de inmediato:

‒ ¡Adelante, hermano! ‒ dijo Luna, desde adentro. Entró para ver a Luna sintonizando su guitarra y Luan ordenando su caja de accesorios.

‒ ¿Alguna de ustedes ha visto a Lisa? ‒ preguntó Lincoln.

‒ No puedo decir que lo haya hecho ‒ dijo Luan. ‒ ¿Has intentado preguntarle a su compañera de cuarto?

‒ Bueno, no lo he hecho, pero...

Entonces se dio cuenta del ardid de Luan.

‒ Muy gracioso, Luan ‒ gruñó él, mientras Luan se desplomaba en un arrebato.

‒ La vi descender por las escaleras hace treinta minutos, cuando empezó la tormenta ‒ dijo Luna. ‒ No sé cuánto te ayuda eso, pero es algo es algo.

 _"Bueno, al menos ahora sé adónde mirar"_ , pensó Lincoln. ‒ ¡Gracias, Luna!

‒ ¡Cuando quieras, hermano!

Con eso, Lincoln bajó las escaleras.

‒ ¿Lisa? ‒ gritó, escudriñando la sala de espera por cualquier signo posible de ella. ‒ ¿Estás aquí?

Al poco tiempo, fue recibido con la vista de dos diminutos pies que se asomaban por debajo del sofá. Curioso, se acercó, se agachó y tocó uno de los pies.

‒ ¿Eres tú, Lisa?

Lisa sacó la cabeza debajo del sofá con un leve bramido y levantó la vista para saludar a su hermano mayor. Su pelo estaba más que un poco erizado, y ella tenía un movimiento incesante en el ojo.

‒ ¡Oh, ahh, hola, Lincoln, me encanta verte por aquí!

Lincoln le dirigió una mirada peculiar, y con un poco de picardía le preguntó:

‒ ¿Alguna razón por la que has decidido esconderte debajo del sofá?

‒ ¿Esconderme? No, Lincoln, estoy... Estoy llevando a cabo un estudio sobre la pelusa del sofá. Muy complicado. No lo entenderías.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco. -Bueno, verás, necesito ayuda con este problema de matemáticas. ¿Te importa venir y echarle un vistazo?

‒ ¡NO! ‒ exclamó Lisa. ‒ Quiero decir... ahora no. Debo terminar mi estudio, estaré en... una hora o tres.

Lincoln miró a Lisa con escepticismo. Algo no estaba bien aquí.

‒ Lisa, ¿le... tienes miedo a la tormenta?

‒ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Por supuesto que no! ‒ exclamó Lisa, poniendo su frase con una risita nerviosa. ‒ ¿Por qué debería de temerle? Es tan ridículo.

‒ Lisa, está bien. Si tienes miedo, puedes decírmelo.

Lisa se levantó, se acomodó el cabello y miró a Lincoln directamente a los ojos.

‒ Lincoln ‒ empezó ella, adoptando su tono de condescendencia por defecto ‒ el trueno no es más que un subproducto inofensivo de la rápida expansión del aire causada por el rayo. No hay razón racional para temer de...

En ese momento, un destello de luz y su posterior tronido interrumpieron el argumento de Lisa, haciendo que ella emitiera un chillido de sorpresa y volviera a esconderse debajo del sofá, temblando todo el rato.

Era raro que Lincoln viera a la joven prodigio tan descaradamente demostrando su equivocación, y normalmente aprovecharía la oportunidad para participar en un poco de regodeo y burlas. Pero era igualmente raro verla tan infantil y vulnerable, y su corazón se derritió al ver la forma encogida de su hermana.

‒ ¿Quieres que te abrace hasta que pase la tormenta? ‒ preguntó.

‒ S-sí, por favor ‒ Lisa chilló, con su fachada completamente destruida.

‒ Está bien, ven aquí ‒ dijo Lincoln, sonriendo cálidamente a su hermana pequeña. Se inclinó, la levantó y se dejó caer en el sofá, con ella en su regazo. Inmediatamente, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hermano mayor y enterró la cara en su pecho, temblando.

‒ Está bien ‒ susurró, acariciándole el pelo. ‒ Todo va a estar bien, tu hermano mayor ya está aquí. Tranquila...

Lisa se calmó con cada caricia sucesiva, y en poco tiempo, su temblor se apagó. Después de unos minutos más de estar en sus brazos, cerró los ojos, se metió el pulgar en la boca y comenzó a chuparlo de forma satisfecha.

" _Ella tiene más de un bebé de lo que deja entrever"_ , pensó Lincoln.

Lincoln dejó a Lisa enroscada en su regazo hasta que la lluvia cesó y los sonidos de los truenos se desvanecieron lentamente ‒ y un poco después de eso, de hecho. Se puso tan cómodo con su hermana menor que olvidó por qué la estaba buscando en primer lugar... bueno, casi.

‒ ¿Lisa? ‒ dijo Lincoln, alentándola a que se despertara. ‒ La tormenta ha terminado, Lisa, puedes levantarte ahora.

Tardaron un par de segundos en que los engranajes del prodigioso cerebro de Lisa volvieran a girar. Con un pequeño sonido gutural que expresaba cansancio, ella abrió lentamente los ojos; en cuanto se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, se apresuró a retirar el pulgar y se bajó del sofá, reafirmando su postura directa y estoica que siempre la caracterizaba.

‒ Gracias, Lincoln ‒ dijo ella. ‒ Tu apoyo emocional fue muy apreciado.

‒ Me alegra oír eso. Ahora, sobre ese problema de matemáticas...

‒ ¡Oh! Por supuesto.

Lisa subió las escaleras y se dirigió al otro extremo del corredor, con Lincoln a su lado. Una vez que llegaron a su puerta, Lincoln la desbloqueó, la abrió y le hizo un gesto a Lisa para que pudiera entrar.

‒ Está en mi escritorio ‒ dijo. ‒ ¡Yo ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar!

Lisa entró, saltó a la silla de Lincoln y echó un vistazo al problema, frotándose la barbilla mientras la miraba varias veces. Descubrir la respuesta no fue la parte difícil, ahora el reto era explicarle a Lincoln de una manera que él entendería.

‒ Es muy simple ‒ dijo. ‒ Sólo tienes que calcular hasta qué punto cada coche puede viajar en diez minutos, luego sumas las distancias.

Lincoln se quedó sin aliento. _"¡Por supuesto!"_

Sacó un lápiz de su escritorio y empezó a escribir las ecuaciones:

‒ Vamos a ver ... Jack va 60 millas por hora, lo que significa que va a una milla cada minuto ... y Joe va a media milla por minuto ... así que en diez minutos, Jack lleva diez millas y Joe lleva cinco ... así que la respuesta es ... ¿Quince millas? ‒ preguntó.

‒ Correcto. ‒ dijo ella.

‒ ¡Gracias, Lisa! ‒ exclamó, escribiendo triunfalmente un "15" en negritas en la parte inferior de la página. ‒ No puedo creer que la respuesta estaba justo en frente de mí todo este tiempo. ¡Cielos, me siento estúpido!

Los ojos de Lisa se hundieron en el suelo. ‒ No, Lincoln ‒ dijo ella. ‒ Yo soy la que debería de sentirse estúpida.

Lincoln le lanzó una mirada incrédula. ‒ ¿Por qué? ¡Tú acabas de solucionar este problema como si no fuera gran cosa!

‒ No estoy hablando de eso ‒ dijo con un suspiro.

‒ Entonces, ¿de qué estás...? ¡Oh! ‒ La conmoción en los ojos de Lincoln se desvaneció. ‒ Esto es sobre la tormenta, ¿no?

Lisa asintió con la cabeza.

Lincoln la levantó, la puso sobre su cama y se sentó a su lado.

‒ Lisa, honestamente, está bien ‒ dijo Lincoln, rodeándola con el brazo. ‒ Muchos niños de tu edad le tienen miedo a los truenos.

‒ ¡Ese no es el punto! ‒ Lisa lloró. ‒ El punto es que sé que no debería tenerle miedo a eso. Sé que es sólo una inofensiva onda de choque sónica, pero... ‒ miró a los ojos de Lincoln, las lágrimas estaban detrás de sus gafas. ‒ Todavía me asusta, Lincoln. Realmente me asusté.

‒ Ohh, Lisa... ‒ Lincoln la acercó más, le quitó las gafas y comenzó a secar las lágrimas. ‒ Los temores no siempre tienen sentido, a veces no puedes explicar por qué tienes miedo de algo, simplemente los tienes.

‒ Es una sensación profunda en tu estómago, Lis ‒ añadió, acariciando su estómago para enfatizar. ‒ Y tus intestinos no siempre escuchan tu cerebro.

Lisa miró su propio estómago. ‒ Supongo que no.

‒ ¡No! ‒ dijo Lincoln. ‒ De hecho, déjame darte un ejemplo, no le digas a Lori que te lo dije, o ella me convertirá en un pretzel humano, pero... ‒ puso una sonrisa maliciosa. ‒... ella le tiene miedo a los títeres.

Lisa rió entre dientes. ‒ ¿De verdad?

‒ Sí, no es broma, le tomó unos meses antes de que se sintiera cómoda con el señor Cocos. Una vez, Luan lo dejó en su rostro mientras dormía. Deberías haberla oído gritar cuando se despertó.

Los dos compartieron una buena risa.

‒ El punto es... ‒ dijo Lincoln, recuperando su compostura. ‒ El punto es, no hay razón para que ella tenga miedo. Ella debe saber que el Sr. Cocos es sólo madera y fieltro, ¿verdad?

‒ Como Lori es de inteligencia promedio, yo asumiría eso ‒ respondió Lisa.

‒ Pero ella sigue asustada alrededor de ese muñeco. No hay razón, sólo lo hace. ¿Lo estás captando ahora?

Lisa soltó un suspiro aliviado. ‒ Sí, creo que sí.

‒ No hay nada vergonzoso en tenerle miedo cuando está tormentoso afuera, y definitivamente no hay nada vergonzoso el que tú acudas a mí cuando ocurra.

Lisa se secó los ojos, se puso las gafas de nuevo, y le dio a su hermano una sonrisa valiente. ‒ Gracias.

Ella se inclinó y alzó sus brazos hacia Lincoln, quien respondió arrebatándola y poniéndola en un abrazo de oso.

‒ Por supuesto ‒ dijo. ‒ ¿Para qué son los hermanos mayores?

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
